Mawfoys Awe Da Best
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Harry knew something was going to happen. He didn't however know the consequences of two extra bowtruckle legs being added to a Graefenth potion. The school is in for a bit of a surprise this morning. Enjoy! Does the title give it away? Don't own the image.


_**This was just floating in my head, and I wanted to get it out so that I could concentrate on my other stories, I'm working on the next chapter for Deseo del Corazón. I don't own any of the characters. I hope you like it! Before adding the little header and footer and title thing, it was exactly 2,999 words. Enjoy!**_

_**Mawfoys Awe Da Best**_

Harry knew, he just knew that it was going to be a bad day, before he even got out of bed. In fact, with how sure he is that the day is doomed, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed if Hermione hadn't have threatened his new firebolt. So here he was, leaning on the wall outside of his first class, which was also his least favorite. 'Potions' he muttered to himself. "I hate potions!" he said to Hermione, who just rolled her eyes in return.

"Then you shouldn't have decided to be an Auror Harry, you knew potions were in the curriculum." she said, turning away from the emerald glare that consumed her.

"Sorry if my parents were murdered by dark wizards, and I want to save other children from that fate." he said, pushing off of the wall and walking into the class room.

Ignoring the raised eyebrow and slack jawed expression that he was sure the potions master was wearing at his early entrance to the least liked class. He stomped over to his seat, and sat down with a huff. He leaned back with his arms crossed, as a quiet voice seeped across the room. "I don't think I even want to know what caused you to huff in here five minutes early."

Harry looked up, "well when people just feel the need to remind you that you parents are dead, I feel like slight anger is all right."

"I'm not going to pretend to care about the inner workings if a Gryffindor. But having known your mother is there anybody you feel needs a detention?"

Emerald and Onyx locked. "N... no sir. I'm sure Hermione feels horrible already.." Harry said, trying to cover the fact that his voice wavered.

Snape nodded his head, and waved his hand, stalking towards a hidden door behind a wall. As soon as the hidden door disappeared again, the classroom door opened and the students poured in. Harry studiously ignored his two best friends, and glared at everybody who approached him. "Harry?" Hermione said softly, and motioned towards the seat beside him. "Can I sit by you?" There was silence as the Slytherins who weren't around for the slight altercation sat confused.

"If you must." he said, voice soft but you could hear the anger boiling beneath the surface. Harry knew that he was being too hard on her, and was about to apologize when the classroom door burst open.

Harry smirked, finally realizing why the potions professor was always late. "Today we will be brewing a simple Greafenth potion." he waved his wand at the board and then turned to smirk at them. "And when I say simple, I mean one single mistake can cause utter devastation." His eyes drifted around the room once more, and fell upon Harry and Hermione. "Granger sit by Longbottom. Weasley, Zabini. Potter by Malfoy."

Harry's eyes met the mans, and nodded his thanks before he got up and walked over to sit next to Draco. "Hello there." He said lightly, opening his book to the page containing the potion.

Draco looked at him, as if he were confessing to being a crumple horned snorkack. After a few moments he decided Harry wasn't going to explode and replied softly. "Hello."

Harry's eyes drifted over the page in his book, before turning to Draco. "How do you want to do this? I can go get the ingredients and prepare them if you want to do the stirring and what not."

Draco gave Harry another long look, Bette nodding his assent. As Harry walked away Draco's mind was whirling. What had happened to Potter? 'Maybe he's finally realized he regrets not being my friend.' He thought fleetingly, before snorting and shaking his head. "Not bloody likely." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting down beside him.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing."

The two got to work, and with minimal interaction, they were near the last stage of their potion making when the metaphorical shit hit the fan. It was in disguise of two extra bowtruckle legs, and the only warning sign before the cauldron exploded was the fact that it turned bright oranges, instead of a sickly green. Screaming erupted as smoke filled the room, and Snape's voice boomed over the rest. "OUT INTO THE HALL!"

The door burst open, and students swiftly walked out the door, leaving their bags and half-finished potions. When the last student walked out Snape started calling out roll, to make sure that everybody was out. Though, if he had just looked across the heads of hair he would have realized that two people had not exited the room. He was halfway through the list when there was a bellow of pain from inside the room, and Hermione Granger screamed, "HARRY!" before trying to run into the room.

She would have entered if Severus Snape hadn't have caught her inches away from the door. He turned to the students and eyes narrowed on Neville Longbottom. "Longbottom go get the headmaster. Weasley go get Madam Pomfrey." His eyes then ran over the rest of the students. "Everybody else, go and wait in the Great Hall!" The group of students walked off, Lavender and Parvati helping a sobbing Hermione.

Severus turned towards his class room and started casting several charms that would air the smoky classroom out. When the Headmaster arrived along with McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, the dungeon bat barely noticed them helping. His neck slumped momentarily after they had succeeded, and then he was rushing into the crystal clear room. He ran to the desk that Harry and his godson had been using, and froze. He heard the others gasps of shock, as they looked down at the two four year olds that were holding hands and talking to each other. "I sowwy your daddy is mean to you. My uncles mean to me. They don't give me foods if I don't cwean fast enough."

Little Draco patted Harry's hand with a smile on his face. "You'we my best fwiend Hawwy."

Snape gasped again, and drew the attention of the two boys. Dumbledore spoke softly from beside him. "Hello Harry and Draco, do you know who I am?"

Draco shook his head while little Harry started giggling. "You'we Santy Cwaws!" Harry squealed wrapping his arms around Draco. He leaned his head down to whisper into the blonde boys ear. "Santy Cwaws dewivers pwesents to good boys and giwls on Cwistmas." Then the green eyed boy looked sad and turned to look down at his hands. "I must be a bad boy, because Santy never bwings me pwesents."

The blonde boy wrapped his arms around his friend and glared at Dumbledore. "You so mean! Why don't you give Hawwy pwesents too?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not Santa Clause. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We teach magic to students."

Harry's eyes widened before looking around frantically. He motioned for the old man to lean down, and when he did he whispered loudly enough for the others to hear. "Thewe is no sutch ting as magic. My ankal Vewnon said peopuls who twy to do magic is freaks. You souldn't teach peopul to be a fweak wike me."

"I don't think you'we a freak Hawwy!" said a solemn Draco Malfoy who sat at his side.

Madam Pomfrey finally came out of her shock long enough to ask, "how old are you Harry?" When the little boy giggled and held up four fingers she smiled, and looked at Draco. "And you - er, Draco?"

"I'm fwour." He said happily. The four adults looked between themselves and Snape and McGonagall stepped forward to pick up the little boys before Harry screamed, and stood, running to the back of the room.

"Pwease don't huwt me, I didn't mean to make a mwess. I'll cwean it up I pwomise!"

The adults froze for the second time in under ten minutes. Madam Pomfrey started speaking quietly so as not to alarm the frightened little boy. "Harry, I promise that nobody is going to hurt you. And you didn't make this mess, I did!" She added making the little boy peek around the large desk that stood in the front of the room.

She shot Albus a look, and he nodded at her before looking at Harry. "I was wondering if you two would like to take a walk up to my office with me. I wanted to give you some candy."

Harry peeked at Draco before looking up at the tall man with the long white beard. "Can I wawk wid Dwaco?"

"Of course." He said, eyes twinkling, as he smiled widely.

Harry grinned back and skipped up to Draco, holding his hand out to help the boy up. He suddenly looked sheepish. "Do you wanna wawk wid me?"

Draco grinned up at the boy with green eyes and nodded, letting the other boy help him up. "Best fwiends always wawk togedher." he said happily.

Harry's cheeks blushed. "I've neber had a fwiend befrore."

Dumbledore smiled at the two fondly, before turning around, and in a swish of his purple robes left the room. Harry skipped behind him, and pulled Draco along. Thankfully the Headmaster and the other three adults were walking slowly for the young boys. When they reached the top of the stairs that led from the dungeons there was a scream from a head that was poking out of the Great Hall. "HARRY!" Hermione yelled.

Harry started shaking and moved to stand behind the angry looking man that was wearing all black. "Miss Granger cease your yelling this moment."

Draco stepped forward and pointed at the girl, a venomous glare on his face. "You weave my best fwiend awone!"

Hermione froze, and looked at the little boy. Her brow scrunched. "Malfoy?"

"Dat's my wast name." The boy said with a grin on his face. "My daddy says dat Mawfoys awe da best!"

Ron snorted, before he started laughing. Harry saw his friends face fall and he ran towards the redhead and smacked him. "DON'T WAUGH AT MY FWIEND YOU JERK!" Harry yelled.

The students that had come out of the Great Hall, and those that were coming down the stairs stopped at the sight of little Harry smacking his friend. A girl with red hair and brown eyes stepped slowly towards Harry. "Hi Harry!" She said, smiling at the little boy. "My name is Ginny."

"Hi Ginny, I'm Hawwy." Harry ran back to Draco and pulled the boy forward. "And dis is mah bestest fwiend Dwaco Mawfoy."

Draco blushed at the look that Ginny sent him, before she held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Draco. My name is Ginny."

Draco looked at Harry who nodded his head before he took the girls hand. "Nice to meet you too Ginny."

"Dumblydora said he's gonna give me and Dwaco candy. I've never had candy, Dudwey al'ays eats it aww." Harry said to her with a grin on his face.

Her eyes filled up as she smiled at the little boy. "That's very kind of him Harry."

Harry looked around at the people watching them and saw Dean and Seamus holding hands. He squealed and pointed at them. "Wook Dwaco, tose too boys awe howding hands. Dey must be fweaky wike me. Ankal Vewnon said only fweaky boys wike odder boys. But dey don't wook wike fweaks, so I don't tink dey are. Ant Tunia says it isn't wight, but deres is this weally cute boy I go to school wid, and I wuv him."

Draco looked sad. "You don't wuv me? But I wuv you. I've wuved you for years Hawwy."

Harry's eyes darkened, before widening in recognition, as both he and Draco grew a few inches. "Draco?" Harry asked, confusion lacing his voice. "You love me?"

The blonde boy who looked a few years older nodded, before he looked away. "Always. But you said you love someone you go to…" His stormy eyes met Harry's emeralds. "Potter?" He asked, as they grew a foot.

Harry shook his head as if trying to make it stop hurting. The population of Hogwarts watched as the two boys grew to the height that they usually were. Finally Harry sighed and looked up at Draco. He could see the emotions flashing through the grey eyes that he stared into. "You love me?" Harry asked again, except this time his voice was filled with indecipherable emotions.

Draco crossed his arms and huffed. "I already answered that. But you said you loved someone else." He turned and started to walk away before a hand grabbed his arm.

"I did not! When I was four year old I said that I loved someone that I went to school with. I never said who." He looked down. "But I understand if you don't like me now that I'm not a little kid."

"Harry," Draco said, hesitating as he rose his hand up to touch the other boys face. "Never doubt my feelings for you. I think that I've loved you since I saw you in Madam Malkins." He paused for a moment moving his thumb to caress the others face. "I was devastated when you declined my offer of friendship."

Harry's eyebrow worried, and his face softened, a hand raising to hold Draco's to his face. "For what it's worth I only declined your offer of friendship because you were an arse to Hagrid. He was the first person that had ever been nice to me. And then you were an arse to Ron after his family showed me how to get onto the platform."

They were only a few inches apart now, moving closer subconsciously. "I was mean to Ron because I was jealous, because he had gained you friendship and trust where I hadn't. I just wanted you to get to know me, and then it never happened. I was conditioned and trained to be horrible to people who had anything less than I did, and that was just about everybody." His hand that wasn't touching Harry's face came up to sit on his shoulder. "I can never say I'm sorry enough for what I've said and done to you and your friends, and for that I apologize, but for the last seven years of our lives I've been in love with you and wasn't allowed to say anything, because after I found out about your connection with Voldemort, before he was defeated, I was afraid that he would see me in your head and get me. Not because I was scared for myself, but because I know you would do anything for someone that you care about, and I didn't want you to have to go through that for me, because I don't deserve it, and I don't deserve you. Because you're a beacon of light in the darkness that has been my life since before I could walk. Because you're the symbol of everything that is good, and I wanted you to-." Draco, who had closed his eyes mid rant, was cut off in the middle of said rant when soft lips connected to his. His eyes burst open, and he froze, pulling back. "And then it was just because I didn't want to hurt you. Because I had already hurt you so much, and I didn't want to-."

Harry pressed his fingers to the blondes lips, and gave him a cheeky grin. "Draco, if my kissing you in front of just about every person in this school doesn't say I love you too, then I don't know what will. You're the only person who has never changed towards me. When people ostracized me, or when my best friends abandoned me, you were the constant that was always there. I couldn't say anything about how I'd felt for years, because of how my friends felt about you, and I didn't want to upset them or do anything that would make them leave me. Because with Sirius gone, and then Remus, I've lost everybody that has ever even wanted to be a father to me, and I've just felt like if I let anybody else into my life that they will get hurt, because that's what happens when people get to know me. It's what happened to Sirius, and Remus, and even my parents. None of them would have died if it wasn't for me-."

Harry stopped and looked to Dumbledore when he heard the man's whispered conversation to Snape. "Well at least we know what happened, to cause the potion to explode."

"And what was that?" Harry snapped, causing Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes to realize that people could hear their conversation.

"When extra bowtruckle legs are mixed into a Greafenth potion in progress, it forms a hybrid Veritaserum potion. However, it seems that there was a mishap earlier in the potion as well which caused it to explode and act as a de aging potion as well." Dumbledore said, and Snape was nodding in confirmation.

Harry's eyes flashed to Draco, before flashing back towards the headmaster. "We're under the truth potion?"

Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile and nodded, "A derivative of it."

What happened next happened so fast that if anybody had blinked they would have missed it. As soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking Harry had jumped at Draco and pressed their lips together. Draco opened his mouth as Harry's tongue pressed against his lips and they battled for dominance until breathing was necessary and Harry pulled back with a grin on his face. His fingers tangled in Draco's hair as their foreheads were leaning against each others. Their eyes met and Harry's smile widened. "I love you."

Through his gasping for air, Draco smiled back at Harry and his face filled with a smile that few had ever seen, as he whispered to Harry, "I love you too!"

_**So, what did you think? If you want a translation on the little guys talk then send me a message, or ask in a review.  
**_


End file.
